


What Was Plain and Simple

by dreamkist



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fate & Destiny, Treat, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Dust had settled into her clothes and collected in the sweat on her lined face.  The barkeep thought she looked like some kind of trouble.  The good kind or the bad - she wasn't sure which.





	What Was Plain and Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TadpoleGlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadpoleGlee/gifts).



The barkeep wiped a glass and turned it over – ready for the next drink. As she did that, a drifter pushed through the saloon doors, boot heels echoing off the wood floor. The barkeep eyed the stranger and was surprised to see a woman dressed like any other drifter who might wander into her saloon. Dust had settled into her clothes and collected in the sweat on her lined face. The barkeep thought she looked like some kind of trouble. The good kind or the bad - she wasn't sure which.

The drifter made her way to the bar and eased herself onto a seat.

“What’ll it be?” the barkeep asked.

“Whiskey,” the drifter said and tipped her hat. Her voice was quiet like she hadn’t talked to another soul for a long time.

The barkeep sort of liked that voice. She poured the drink and slid it to the stranger. Then she went back to wiping down the bar, but she was aware of the other woman’s every move. The hand that raised the glass to parched lips. The tip of tongue that licked a drop of whiskey from her lip.

When the drifter had set the glass down the barkeep thought she’d try to get her to talk. “It’s a little dull in this here town. We don’t see many new faces. Just people passing through – most don’t stick around. What brings you here?”

The barkeep thought her attempt at conversation wasn’t going to pan out since the other woman took so long to respond, but she finally said in that pretty voice, “All I do is pass through. Can’t stay in one place too long. Feelin’ in my bones tells me to keep moving. This time it brought me here.”

“And what are your bones moving you towards?” the barkeep asked, cleaning forgotten. She really wanted to know about this woman.

“I can’t say that I know. I might never find it. Or maybe I already did and don’t know it.” She swirled the last bit of whiskey around in her glass before downing it.

The barkeep poured her another. “I ain’t ever left this town. Thought about it though.” She put the bottle back in its place. “You almost make it sound easy.”

“Easy as breathing once you get used to it. You should try it.”

“I don’t know about that. I’m not sure I’m the right type. Brave.”

“No one is ‘til they have to be. Maybe you need the right push to get on out there.”

They settled into a nice silence while the barkeep considered those words.

“I might stay in town awhile,” the drifter broke the silence. “See what my bones have to say here.”

The barkeep was glad to hear that. She might be ready for the right kind of trouble.


End file.
